Crazy Love
by In-Love-With-Remus-Lupin
Summary: This is a story I have started to write on my OC Druella, paired with Barty Crouch Jr. He is based off of the movie Barty, played by David Tennant, during the Marauder's time. I didn't like the book Barty, I like picturing him as David. I hope you enjoy!
1. Prolouge

Druella was born into the Black family, with impossible red hair. Long strands of auburn gold rested against her back and swayed when she walked. It would constantly be curled around her finger when she talked, and occasionally be chewed on when she thought. When the light hit it, no one could resist looking over to see it shine. "Worth more than a pot of gold" her father Cygnus would say to her. "No one else has seen that red in the Black family for centuries." He was right. Looking back, there was no recording of the Black ancestors, nor on her mother's side, that had red locks. The Blacks were known for their well, black hair. Druella did not inherit this trait, unlike her eldest sister Bellatrix. 'Bella,' as Druella called her, had wavy hair constantly knotted and tangled and some days, seemed like it was standing up from all different ends. Druella loved to sit her older sister down and take a brush to her mane and listen to the stories of her sister's days at Hogwarts. If Bella would cooperate with her. Druella's older sister would pick on her constantly, as normal older sisters do. But as both girls were witches, Bella would always wave her wand in Druella's direction, causing her shoelaces to tie together, or to have a mysterious force push her into the broom closet and lock her in. But Druella was not one to complain, she liked hanging out with Bella instead of her other older sister Narcissa. Narcissa, the second eldest child of the Black family, was never seen wrestling with her sisters or telling racy jokes in their ears. She was always found trailing her mother, intent on learning how to grow up to be a proper young lady, unlike her sisters. She would be wearing the latest fashions, and Druella knew never to open her sisters closet, as her clothes were her prized possessions. But Druella knew that they were a happy family; she knew her sisters loved her and she loved her sisters.  
'Ella,' as she was mainly called, (she was named after her mother) was attending her fifth year at Hogwarts while her older sisters were in their sixth year. She was undoubtedly placed in Slytherin; all of the Black family was, for the exception of her cousin Sirius. "You're a pureblood and purebloods are placed in Slytherin. I don't want my daughter placed in the same house with those mudbloods" her mother chided when Druella came up to her teary eyed when she was not placed in Gryffindor like Sirius was. "We do not discuss where your cousin was placed!" Just like her hair, this was also something else that was different about Druella. She kept it a secret of course but just like her cousin Sirius, Druella did not have a problem with muggles and muggle-borns. She did not see the problem with them; she pitied them though, not being able to conjure magic and see the beauty of the wizarding world. But from what Druella saw when she would walk the streets of London, she knew that they were content with their normal lives. She could not see why her family had a distaste for them. They thought they were superior to muggles, but in reality, Druella knew that they were exactly alike, even though one carried a wand. She never talked to her parents about her thoughts, and never bothered to listen to what they had to say about muggles. But that was her family's problem, and Druella was intent on keeping her secret.


	2. Chapter one: Middle Child

Rain pattered against the window as Druella pulled through a tight knot in Bellatrix's hair with her brush. "Ouch, Ella, not so hard you twit! Don't make me blast you into next week!" Her hand quickly jabbed out towards the vanity and Druella kicked at the table so Bella's wand rolled away from her outstretched fingers. "I'm trying to help you! It's not my fault you don't take care of your hair! And I'm showing Mummy the burns you gave me!" Looking down at the hand that gripped the brush Druella touched one of the scabs that started to heal over from when her sister pushed the point of her wand into her flesh, making it burn. "Oh its just a few burns you baby, get over it." From under her other hand that was resting on Bellatrix's shoulder Druella felt her sister tense up and her eyes widened as Bellatrix shouted 'attack!' Hairbrush dropped suddenly as Bellatrix pushed back her chair and reached for her wand just as Druella grabbed hers from her dress pocket. Pushing away the chair that blocked her path she was about to jab the point of her own wand to her elder sister's neck when Bellatrix raised her own weapon and stuck it against her windpipe, causing Druella to squeak. Leaning in close to her ear Bellatrix giggled as Druella's black eyes fell on her. "Ha, you're dead. I win." This was a game made up between the eldest and the youngest Black girls. Whenever one of the girls yelled out ''attack,' the two would race for their wands and try to touch the other sister first, 'killing' them. This game was mostly harmless, sometimes one sister would walk out with a bruised or burnt neck by accident, but it was all in good fun as Bellatrix would like to say. She won most of the time. Struggling against one another the girls grabbed at each other's hair, the game now gone and in its place war. Bellatrix loved to wrestle with Druella, and being the older and stronger one, would always win. Both black eyes looked up as the door opened as Narcissa stood in the doorway with her hands on her blue silk covered hips. A black ribbon was tied up in her white-gold hair and her ever permanent scowl sat on her face. "Cissy, where did you get that dress?" Forgetting all about her older sister, Druella untangled her fingers from Bellatrix's curls and rolled over on the floor as clothes would always catch her attention, especially new clothes. Not as much as Narcisa loved them, but close. "Mummy's downstairs and she just came home from the seamstress with a dress for each of you." Druella heard a gagging sound and she looked over to see Bellatrix pretending to stick her finger down her throat. She was not one for dressing up. "Just because you look like an old mop doesn't mean you have to dress like one! Mummy had these outfits made special for us, for when we go back to school." Another gagging sound filled the room and Druella couldn't help but giggle at her sisters immaturity. Pushing herself to her feet and kicking away her sister's hands that intended to latch around her ankles Druella raised her head as a loud commotion was heard downstairs; a scuffle followed by charis being scrapped back against wood. "Is Sirius home?" Druella, since birth, had always a special connection with her cousin; they were the best of friends even if their mothers were not. Narcissa's eyes narrowed and her hands found her hips again. "I overheard Mummy talking to Father and they don't think you should be hanging around him anymore. Remember Mummy doesn't like Aunt Walburga." Druella snorted, causing Narcissa to gasp and Bellatrix to burst into laughter; it wasn't proper etiquette for a young woman to snort. "Just because Mummy doesn't like someone doesn't mean I need to dislike them as well." Druella had always known her mother didn't like her sister in-law, for reasons Druella didn't understand or didn't know, but she didn't care. It was her mother's problem and not hers. Ignoring her sister's icy stare Druella skipped past and down the hall, her fingers trailing lightly over the dusty railing as she made her way through the narrow old building of 12 Grimmurald Place. The mumbling of the old house elf almost made her screech as she reached the bottom of the staircase and small beady eyes looked up at her own; Druella composed herself and stood up straighter as to not show the elf had scared her, even though he did. "Kreacher, is Sirius home?" The elf bowed low so his crooked nose rubbed against the old floorboards and his old pillowcase that hung over his slim form shifted with his movements. "Master Sirius just arrived home. The Master is outside in the back alleyway." Nodding her head and sidestepping the elf Druella scurried away from the creature and quietly slipped past the living room where her mother and father sat; her mother was knitting and her father's head was buried in the Daily Prophet. "Ah, Druella? Is that you sweetheart?" Druella's eyes pinched shut; she had hoped to slip past unnoticed. Unfortunatley her mother's ears were like a bat's. She backpedaled and stepped into the living room, her nose squinching at the smell of cigar smoke coming from her father. Druella's mother looked up at her daughter from her knitting and her green eyes smiled. "Druella, there's a present on the kitchen table! Mummy picked it out special for you!" Nodding once Druella forced a smile as she slowly inched her way towards the door. "Narcissa told me mother, I'll look at it later. I was just going outside." Her mother's white-blonde heard turned towards the window and a look of concern crossed her delicate features. "Outside? But it's raining sweetheart, why would you want to go outside?" Druella's father's newspaper ruffled and his gruff voice spoke. "My nephew's outside Druella, didn't you hear him come through the house a minute ago, scuffling about? What a loud boy. Let her go outside if she wants to and if she catches cold that'll be her lesson." Her mother pursed her lips and looked over at her daughter. "Why don't you go play with your sisters? It's too wet outside..wait until it stops raining." Fighting the urge to stomp her foot like a little girl Druella clenched her fists behind her back. "I don't 'play' mother, I hang out with them...besides Bella's scary and Cissy's annoying...and 'Dromeda..." Her father cleared his throat and her mother's eyes grew sharp at the sound of her sister's name. Taking a breath Druella tried to finish without her voice cracking. "And we haven't heard from 'Dromeda so there's no one else...may I please go outside?" Forgetting momentarily that she was eighteen and not a five year old girl, Druella clasped her hands together and shook them in a plea. Thankfully, her mother took pity and her eyes softened as she reached out a hand for her daughter to take. "Be careful..if you get cold come inside right away and I'll have a warm bath drawn for you." Genuinely smiling this time Druella kissed her mother's hand and scurried towards the back door where she grabbed her coat and tugged it on, eager to go outside and see what Sirius was doing. It was raining harder than Druella thought and as she closed the back door she covered her head and squinting through the rain, ran over the muddy backyard towards the old shed.


	3. Chapter two: The Snotty Rich Black

"Sirius?" Knocking on the door Druella opened it to find what looked like a large metal bike with a pair of legs sticking out from under its belly. "Sirius? What is that thing?" The legs squirmed a bit and from the other side of the machine Sirius's head popped up and he smiled. "Ah, Druella! Just the person who I wanted to see, can you hand me that wrench over there?" Looking towards where the boy pointed Druella carefully lifted the metal tool and handed it over to him, smiling at his greasy hands. "Are you fixing it up? What is it supposed to do?" Sirius disappeared under the bike again and the metal clicking of the wrench filled the shed. "Oh come on, you've seen a bike before Ella!" Druella had seen bicycles, she even had her own one from when she was little, but what stood over her cousin looked nothing like a bike. "Yes...but this bike looks different." Indeed it had. Instead of the usual thin wheels on a regular bike, large, fat wheels made this bike look intimidating; and it was covered in metal. "It's a motorbike." Sirius's head popped back up from over the bike and he leaned over the seat. "Muggles use it for transportation. It uses a motor..that's why it's called a motorbike!" Druella raised her eyebrows; the pureblood Black family was never supposed to interact with muggles or anything related to them. "If your Mum finds out you'll be blasted from the family tree!" Sirius snorted and pointed towards another tool next to Druella who handed it over to him in place of the wrench. "You get blasted off that bloody wall when you run off with a muggle like Andromeda did! I'm fixing up a motorbike, I'm not that stupid." This comment caused Druella to recoil and Sirius looked up; his brow knitted as he realised his brashness. "Druella I'm sorry...I didn't mean-."  
"Hey Padfoot!" The shed door suddenly opened and Druella squeaked and ducked back into the shadows as she saw a tall boy standing in the pouring rain. Droplets of water were clinging to his glasses, and the boy kept shaking his drenched hair, spraying water into the shed. The boy also had a faint smell of the forest on him. "Hey Prongs, Moony, Ruca!" Druella peered through the rain to see that a taller boy was standing behind the first boy and was holding a small umbrella over a girl that was leaning in his arms. "I thought I told you to leave it in the alleyway Pads! You're never going to get it to work!" The boy with glasses stepped into the shed followed by the other boy and girl and Druella gripped at her wand in her pocket, the feeling of her thumb running over the hand-made notches on the wood calmed her down enough to step out of the shadows. The boy looked over at her and grinned foolishly at Sirius who raised his hand defensively. "Now don't start...this is my cousin Druella...Druella this is James, Remus and Ruca." The boy called James nodded at Druella while Remus and Ruca waved to her; the rain seeming to have no effect on their grinning faces. "C'mon Sirius, let's go out to the pub, you can fix your bike later!" All pairs of eyes suddenly rested on Druella and trying not to become a bother Druella pulled her hood over her head. "See you later Sirius, have fun." As she started to walk back out into the rain, the squishing of mud behind her told her that the group had started out. She hadn't even wanted to go to a pub; pubs were for old men and drunkards. Druella was certainly not a drinker. Gripping onto her hood and trying to make it cover more of her face Druella pinched her eyes shut as she heard the boy with glasses talk about "the snotty rich Black."

_

Pulling at her green and silver tie Druella looked over the heads of the other Hogwarts students crowded in the train station, her eyes searching for any sign of Sirius. Trying to ignore the families that would constantly bump into her when she wasn't paying attention Druella finally turned back to her own family and waited until it was her turn to be praised over. She watched lazily as her mother preened over Narcissa who was smiling widely at her. Narcissa always loved to be praised over, Druella didn't. Placing a light kiss on her daughter's nose her mother turned to Bellatrix and tried unsuccessfully to smooth down her hair. As it sprung back up into the air Bella gave her mother a rare smile and proceeded to hug her tightly. Swallowing a large lump in her throat and giving up on searching for her cousin, Druella turned to her mother with a tense smile. Placing her long hands on Druella's cheeks, her mother quickly pulled her into a hug and Druella could only wrap her arms around her waist respectively, as to not upset her. "Mummy loves you sweetheart. Write to me if you need anything and I mean anything! And remember...I don't want you hanging out with Sirius. He's a bad influence on you!" Druella ignored that as she always had and hurriedly climbed onto the train to escape her mother's grasp. She felt Bellatrix bump into her back purposely and hands clamping down on her shoulders. "Turn here Ella, we're in this compartment." Stopping in front of the compartment window Druella tried not to make a face. Sirius's older brother Regulus sat against the window while Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape shared a seat. Cissy's nauseating squeal as she saw Lucius made Druella step forward and shake her head. "I'm going to find Sirius...I'll see you in the Common Room." Just as Bellatrix snorted Druella turned and scampered off in search for her cousin. Grinning politely at fellow Slytherins as she passed Druella finally peeked into the last corridor on the train and grinned when she saw Sirius leaning against the window but her face fell quickly. James was sitting next to him and both were leaning over a scrap piece of parchment. Across from them sat Ruca with Remus's head on her lap with his feet slung over redhead girl's ankles as she rested her legs on the opposite seat. Inhaling nervously Druella raised her fist and knocked quietly on the door. Both Sirius and James looked up and James bent his head close to her cousin's and whispered something. It was probably something nasty because Sirius gave him a look before stepping over the redhead girl's legs and sliding the compartment door open. "Druella, I was looking for you on the platform but couldn't find you...did you board alright?" Druella nodded and feigned a smile, knowing that this was going to be another year where she and Sirius would not ride in the same compartment to go to school.


	4. Ch 3: Thoughts of Andromeda and the Boy

_"Ella, where are you going? You're supposed to be in this compartment!" Druella turned her shaking figure towards her sisters and Bellatrix pointed to the compartment that was already half filled with older Slytherin students. Squeezing her older sister's hand Druella looked up at Andromeda who was looking at the compartment with distaste. "'Dromeda, I don't want to sit there..." Druella squeaked and quickly covered her mouth as Narcissa shot her a look. It was Druella's first day at Hogwarts and already things were not going smoothly. "Thanks Bella, but Druella and I will find our own compartment, you and Cissy go ahead." Thankful that her sister stood up for her Druella managed to put on a smile while Andromeda pulled her through the crowd to try to find an empty compartment. "Sirius! There's an empty one, grab it!" Druella was too short to see where Andromeda was looking but when she stood on her tiptoes and peered over the heads of other students she grinned as she saw her cousin dip into a compartment. "Hurry Ella we have to catch it!" Andromeda dropped her sisters hand and Druella reached for her sisters skirt as she made her way through the bodies and into the compartment. "Jeez, it's like a zoo out there!" Sirius grinned at Druella as she sat down next to her sister who was peering out the window of the compartment door. "At least we found a compartment, right?" Andromeda smiled and ruffled Druella's hair as she leaned back on the seat next to her. "So Ella, what house do you think you'll get into?" Without thinking Druella smiled at Sirius and said "Gryffindor." It was her dream to be placed in that house, she had heard great things about it. She knew the bravest and most kind were placed there and she felt like she would fit in perfectly. Andromeda gave her sister a look and shook her head. "Fat chance Ella, you know all of the Black family has been placed in Slytherin for centuries...no one will be getting into Gryffindor." Sirius let out a snort and stuck his thumb against his chest. "Ah! But you're wrong dear cousin! Today I will be breaking that streak! Just you watch!" Andromeda rolled her eyes but smiled and Druella pulled at the Hogwarts tie that hung around her neck. "But...if you are in Gryffindor and I get placed in Slytherin...you will still sit with me in a compartment right?" Sirius's eyes grew wide and he grinned foolishly. "Just because we'd be in different houses doesn't mean we wouldn't be able to see each other again! We already live together you numpty! Of course I'll still sit with you." Druella calmed at this. _  
_***_  
_Her heart sank as the old leathery at shouted out 'Slytherin' but she worked up the courage to smile as she saw her sisters cheer and clap for her. Taking a seat next to Andromeda, Druella fixed her hat and watched as Sirius climbed up onto the chair, grinning as the hat was placed on him. 'He can't be in Gryffindor without me...put him in Slytherin like his brother!' Druella thought but her breath caught in her throat as the hat opened his mouth and yelled out "Gryffindor!" Sirius's eyes searched for her's and he gave her a small grin before hopping off the seat and sitting at the Gryffindor table. Andromeda, noticing her sister tense up beside her, wrapped her arm over Druella's shoulders. "It doesn't mean that you won't see eachother again...you'll still see each other on holiday and he said he'd ride the train with you, right?" But that day was the last day Sirius would ever sit in the same compartment as Druella again._

Four pairs of eyes stared at her from behind Sirius and Druella felt her cheeks start to burn. "Erm...well I just wanted to say hi...and I'll see you later." Before Sirius could utter a word Druella turned and stepped away from the compartment, trying to force her tears to stay in her eyes. "That's alright...you have other friends...maybe you will get to hang out with his friends one day." Her own words not comforting, Druella stopped in front of her own compartment and contemplated walking in to sit in the empty spot next to Regulus. Thinking against it Druella went in search for a lone compartment, walking to the other side of train when she found a suitable one. A tall brown haired boy was leaning against the window and Druella opened the door quietly and poked her head in. Big brown eyes on a slim face turned to her and Druella smiled sweetly. "Do you mind if I sit here with you?" The boy shrugged and turned back to looking out the window at the passing scenery. Druella quietly sat down and picked at her fingernail. "I'm Druella...by the way..." The silence made her uncomfortable and Druella clasped her hands and placed them on her lap as she sat diagonally from the boy. He turned to face her and his eyes traveled over her features. "I know who you are...your sisters are Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda. I'm Bartimus...or Barty if you prefer. I don't care which." The boy had a thick Scottish accent, and he had an unusual name, but Druella liked it. Both fit him. "Bartimus...that's a nice name." A handsome smile stretched on the boys lips and Druella couldn't help but smile back. "So Druella," turning to lean his arms on his knees the boy leaned in close. "Why aren't you sitting with your sisters? Surely they're much more entertaining then I am." Druella smirked but shook her head so her red locks fell in front of her eyes. "Bella tortures me and Narcissa swoons over that Malfoy. I'd have to sit next to a sulking Regulus for the whole train ride and that does not sound like good fun." The boy nodded and shrugged as if he knew how boring the group was and leaned back up against the back of the seat. Druella imitated him but crossed her arms, intrigued on how the boy knew her sisters. "So how do you know my sisters...I've never seen you around school before." Druella hadn't, but apparently they lived in the same dorm because the boy was fingering a silver and green tie just like her own. "I lurk...don't really hang out with anyone much. I prefer to do things on my own." Druella understood and the boy's eyes narrowed, studying her. "Haven't seen Andromeda around...she go somewhere? You're usually trailing behind her..." Duella nervously cocked her neck at her sisters name, contemplating whether to tell a seemingly complete stranger about her older sister. "Andromeda...ran away." Eyebrows raised and Bartimus nodded slowly, staring at Druella intently. "Um...well she fell in love with someone." Barty smirked. "What...are you not allowed to fall in love in your family? Is it forbidden?" Druella cracked a smile but twiddled her thumbs nervously. She had never told the story of her sister to anyone; she was not allowed. "No, she fell in love with a muggle." Bartimus's face fell and he leaned back in his seat, going solemn. "And we all know perfectly well that the Black's do not interfere with mudbloods." Trying not to show Barty that that word offended her, Druella nodded. "The day my mother found out Andromeda ran away and she was blasted off of the family tree." At this Bartimus grinned. "Ah, I've heard of the famous 'Black Family Tree,' are you still up there or have you been banished too?" Hand flying to her chest Druella's mouth fell open in astonishment. "Of course not! I haven't done anything! It was 'Dromeda's fault...still...it would be nice to hear from her." Bartimus reached over and patted Druella on the knee. "Well wherever she is, she's happier there. I remember when happiness never existed in her world. The only thing that made her smile was you. She protected you." Rolling her eyes but smiling at the comment Druella knew that this was the truth. Andromeda never abided to their mother's rules, never got along with her other sisters but did find happiness in spending time with Druella. They would always take midnight swims in the Great Lake, or sneak into the kitchen to steal food to take back to their dorm. "I'm not allowed to write to her...my mother said so." Barty let out a cackle and Druella looked over at him with her eyebrow raised. "What's so hilarious?" Bartimus started to fiddle with his wand and he pointed it at Druella, who leaned back in defense. "You, sweetheart, aren't at home right now. Write her a letter when you get to school. Or does ol' dad intercept your letters?" With an evil smirk Bartimus jabbed her nose lightly with his wand and Druella pushed it away, but stopped when she knew he had a point. Hogwarts was her place of freedom where Druella could do whatever she wanted, just in case her sisters never found out. If they did, her father would hear about it. But she sent letters to her parents all the time, why couldn't she send one to her sister? It wouldn't be intercepted, her parents would never do that. "That's...actually a really good idea...I think I'll do that." With a wicked smile the boy winked at her before leaning against the window. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts Druella."


End file.
